The Dark Sovereign
by Jeremy Markenson
Summary: As a dark storm gathers the Digital Worlds Protectors prepare for a battle like they've never fought before. As a cold wind sweeps out of the black ocean, the powers of darkness prepare for war.


_**A/N: This story is a direct sequel to another story I wrote. To be able to understand this story you have to have read "Worlds Apart". You can probably read this first chapter to see if the concept interests you but beyond that you will need the back story. Whichever way you go be sure to review both stories and let me know how you think I did on them. I welcome all feed back(positive and negative) so don't be afraid to tell me what you think. **_

**The Dark Sovereign**

Chapter 1: The Calm Before the Storm

T.K. Stretched out his arm concentrating hard on the slight tingling sensation that filled it. He shut his eye's and pulled his arm back. The sensation spread up his arm and he concentrated on stopping it. The sound of water splashing against land filled his ears. T.K. Put his arm back out and heard the wave change directions as it headed away from him. He brought his arm in again as the feeling got stronger. This time when he extended his arm he felt flecks of water hit his face. He brought his arms in a third time and the energy filling his arms was almost to much to handle. T.K. Jolted his hands out hard putting them straight into the now ten foot tall wave of water coming towards him which instantly froze solid, immobilizing his hands and causing his eyes to snap open as pain shot through his arms.

"Oh son of a bitch!" T.K. Yelled in frustration.

"At least this time it didn't hit us" Kari said giggling.

"Can you get unstuck or do you need help?" Tai asked laughing hysterically.

"I've got it" T.K. Said putting his foot on the wall of ice and wrenching his hands free. They stung the way flesh will when it has been cold for too long but were otherwise fine. After a few seconds of rubbing them T.K. Punched the ice with all the force he could summon shattering it and sending huge pieces out into the lake. "Why can't I control this!".

"Well you've got the super strength down pretty good" Yolei said smiling.

"What'd Gennai tell you about training with these powers?" Tai asked.

"He said every Guardian is different and I should just keep working at it" T.K replied in a dull voice. "I just thought I'd be doing a little bit better than this!" he waive his hand toward the remnant of the ice wave. "I can't even make a tidal wave much less do anything that would be useful in battle."

"You've only been at it for three days, I think you should cut yourself some slack" Kari said standing up.

"What if this darkness Rika is sensing attacks and I'm not ready" T.K said sounding worried.

"Then we'll help you put it down" Tai said with confidence. "Just because you've got a fancy title and a sword doesn't mean you get to have all the fun." T.K smiled at his groups leader.

"Why don't we head out?" Kari asked after checking her watch. "We're supposed to meet Izzy, Sora and Cody for dinner soon so they can explain the business with those runes from that temple." The other three murmored in agreement and they turned to leave. At eh edge of the clearing T.K turned back and stared across the small lake he had been using for a training ground. He held up his hand focusing hard and a small spike of water, only about two inches in diameter rose from the center of the water. T.K. Clenched his hand and the pillar froze into ice before shattering. T.K heaved a disapointed sigh as he turned and followed the others into a cloud of data particles.

"We were beginning to wonder if you guys had forgotten about us" Sora teased as Tai and the others approached.

"Sorry we lost track of time" Tai said plopping down in the cafe chair next to her. The rest pulled up chairs around the small circular table. After the waiter had taken their orders Izzy cleared his throat.

"I wish I could say I've figured everything out but no such luck... I took a look at the hologram Joe and Cody told us about and while I'm certain it's Liam Gennai didn't have any clue what he was talking about" Izzy said with a sigh.

"Whatever he hid must be so powerful he couldn't risk the enemy getting their hands on it" Yolei said.

"Do we at least know the name of that place?" Cody asked.

"That is a bit more straight forward. "Aula of Infinitio" is Latin for "Hall of Infinity". The runes on the wall are a mixture of everything from Druidic runes to Gaelic. They all seem to relate to different artifacts in the digital world but I don't have anything conclusive yet. Though I have deciphered this" Izzy turned the laptop around so the group could read the screen, which read "As the dark guards stand at Cthulu's gate the King of demons will masquerade as Osiris. On the bloody wings of angels and the hearts of the fated the gate will be opened and waters of darkness will flow once again." The group looked up from the computer screen simultaneously. They all had the same look of horror and confusion on their faces. While the wording was cryptic this was clearly a harbinger of darkness.

"I guess we can assume that Cthulu is a synonym for Dragomon." T.K said slowly. "The fated could be us and the dark water is the dark ocean... But what's the rest of it mean?"

"No idea... Unfortunately we have no way of knowing if this is real and if so when things will start to happen." T.K stood up and walked away looking sullen. He stared out of the window of the cafe. Wish Liam had left him an instruction manual on how to use his new found power. He didn't like the sound of that prophecy particularly the part about angels. T.K knew all to well that an "angel" in this context was most likely referring to one of two people, Rika or Kari.

"Izzy make sure everyone hears about this. We have to be prepared at all times. If they're going to strike it will probably be while Rika and T.K are still weak" Tai said as the waiter arrived with their orders. T.K snapped back to attention.

"What do you mean weak?" he asked outraged. "I could rip you in half right now Tai!"

"Yes and as impressive as your strength and speed are you still probably aren't much more powerful then Greymon. Until you learn to at least control your elemental powers or use those fancy swords or at least fly I'm not going to count on you to be a heavy hitter T.K. No offense pal but you've got a long way to go before that" Tai firmly. It was times like this when T.K was glad that Tai had returned as the defacto leader of the group.

"Okay... Sorry" T.K muttered sitting down.

"That's alright" Tai said. "What about the crests?" Tai asked returning his attention to Izzy.

"Well I'm definitely not gonna try to make any more fake ones" Izzy said as the memory of Augumon's dark digivolution came back to him. "Is he alright?"

"He's doing fine... He's about to eat my parents out of house and home but what else is new" Tai said clearly trying to minimize how bad he felt about that incident.

"Gennai said he'd speak to the Sovereign about returning them to us... Since they don't need them anymore" Sora said.

"I guess we'll just have to wait and see... For now let's enjoy our food" Kari said. She reached over and grabbed T.K's hand under the table. "Everything's alright right now so let's enjoy this while it lasts." the others agreed and began eating.

_Rika stared down into a small dark prison cell. Her vision seemed to swim as though she was staring through a sheet of water. Beyond the sheet was a tiny cell which contained only a small ragged cot with a girl curled up on it. The girls hair was long and chestnut colored. She was laying on her side with her knees brought up to her chest. Her arms had white scars up and down them where cuts had repeatedly been made and allowed to heal. Her hair was disheveled and layed so that it was impossible to see her face. Rika could hear strange reptilian voices floating around her.. _

_ "How much longer will the masters need her?"_

_ "Until their enemies are no more" another voice replied in the same inhuman croak. _

_ "After that will they allow us to breed our descendants?" At this the girl on the bed began to tremble._

_ "After that... We can do whatever we want" the voice began laughing crazily on the last word and the girl began to shriek as Rika's eye's snapped open. _

Rika sat up and looked around at her living room. She had hoped Exer's gift would stop the dreams. Now nearly a week later she thought it had intensified them. They seemed to be getting clearer and in many cases more grotesque. She hadn't had a good night's sleep since they started but she didn't seem to need it anymore. The powers gave her a lot of energy. Right now she missed sleeping normally just because she had run out of things to do. She checked the clock and saw it was a quarter of noon. There was a knock at the door and Rika answered it.

"Hey Takato" Rika said lazily allowing him and Guilmon to step inside.

"How's it going?" Takato asked.

"Just got done seen the future again" Rika said.

"Does the future hold bread?" Guilmon asked in an excited tone.

"It does if you go into the kitchen" Rika said smiling as Guilmon took off for the other side of the room. "Renamon make sure he doesn't wreck everything will you?" Renamon obeyed.

"So what was the dream this time?" Takato asked.

"Some creatures I couldn't see talking about breeding with some girl I didn't recognize" Rika said plopping back down on the couch.

"Still no clue what it any of it means huh?"

"Like Exer said maybe it'll happen maybe it won't... The dreams are fucked up but since they aren't necessarily real I haven't been thinking to hard about them." Rika leaned back and stretched as Takato sat down next to her. Takato leaned back and put his arm around Rika and squeezing her shoulder reassuringly. Her heart fluttered a bit.

"Real or not we'll just have to deal with it as it comes." Rika payed little attention to the statement, staring at the arm around her.

"A bit bold to be flirting with an angel isn't it?" Rika asked laughing.

"Satan had angels to you know" Takato retorted. Rika slapped him in the back of the head. Ten days before this would have caused a slight pain but this time Takato went flying forward dragging Rika with him as he crashed into the coffee table, knocking the wind out of him.

"Sorry... Still trying to get used to this" Rika apologized. Takato who could not yet speak moved his arm from her shoulder to the space between them and gave her a thumbs up. They both laughed as they got up to check on their digimon.

A dark cloaked figure stood on top of a building staring down at the people on the street below. The world had changed extensively since last he had been here. However somethings never change. People still cared only for themselves ignoring the needs of others. People still derived enjoyment from the suffering of others. More than anything else people still lusted for one another. He would rely on these traits to accomplish what he needed to do. If Dragomon's information was right then the boy he was looking at would not be difficult to turn against his friends. The man grinned malevolently as he stared down at the boy with a mess of spiky black hair.

_**A/N: I should probably say that the term "Angel" in this story isn't in any way supposed to imply a Christian theme or in fact any involvement of any religion. It's just sort of a generic symbol for purity and being righteous. Anyway as always I hope you enjoyed this chapter and whether you did or not drop me a review and tell me what you think. **_


End file.
